


Not a king, but a friend

by Alenacantfly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Drabble, M/M, spoiler warning for the last movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just needed to write down my feelings, because I just left the cinema and hoLY FU--</p><p>Thanks for reading<br/><a href="http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/"> You can find me on Tumblr </a><br/>(I've watched the movie in German, so please excuse me if I didn't translate everything how they said it in the movies.)</p></blockquote>





	Not a king, but a friend

"I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen." That's what Bilbo says. He doesn't mention how he talked to him for hours, tried to reach him, practically begged him. He doesn't tell them how he hasn't slept since Thorin wandered through the gold. Bilbo tries his hardest not to show them how much it affects him, how much he misses his friend, this brigther version of Thorin.  
The cold stone is pressing against his chest, but he doesn't dare to tell anyone, especially Thorin, fearing that his friend would be lost forever. He keeps quiet about it. When he shows Thorin the acorn in his hand and tells him that he wants to plant it, he feels something like hope warming his chest for the first time in days. The illness fades from Thorin's eyes for a moment and a real smile shines through. A smile reserved only for him. But then the illness is back full force and Bilbo's heart sinks. Who is this man in front of him?

It takes so much to bring him back, too much. Bilbo thought he lost him. But then he is running onto the battlefield. His Thorin is back and he is fighting again. "What brought him back?", Bilbo wonders. He doesn't know that Thorin heard his voice in his head. But he is back, he is himself again. And that is all that matters.

"I didn't ask for permission." Nobody could keep him from warning Thorin. He would galdly risk his life to safe Thorin's. And he thinks he reached him before it was too late!  
But it is too late. 

Thorin forgives him. A heavy wheight lifts of Bilbo's shoulders. The eagles are coming, they're almost there. Thorin just has to hold on a bit longer, just a little bit longer. 

"Farewell, Master Burglar."

"He was my-" Bilbo's voice breaks and he needs to breath. "-my friend."

The oak tree in his garden grows and when he finally leaves this land he takes an acorn with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write down my feelings, because I just left the cinema and hoLY FU--
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> (I've watched the movie in German, so please excuse me if I didn't translate everything how they said it in the movies.)


End file.
